ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Prologue One: The Oppritunity of a Lifetime
Many years ago, in a chaotic universe that shed no hope... A demon covered in azure armor had roomed the worlds... Slaughtering... Pillaging... Destroying all that stood in its way... But one woman rose against it, vowing to be the protector of the Universe. She had a very special pair of eyes, in which bestowed her many powers. In one desperate battle, she gave her life in order to rid the demon from existance... The demon remains sealed to this day, allowing the remaining worlds to prosper. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ An alarm clock was buzzing an obnoxious sound. A hand came from above and slammed it, ending its continuous loop. A young man rose from the covers of the bed. His dishevled blond hair obviously showed that he slept more than he was supposed to. He took a closer look at his alarm clock, checking the time. His face changed into a look of sheer horror. "8:45!? I'm going to be late!" he shouted as his body instantly woke itself up. He rushed over to his closet, which contained a uniform. It consisted of a black polo shirt and slacks, topped off with a visor that had the words "Papa Boyardee's Pizza" on it. The boy struggled to throw the garbs onto his body as he rushed down stairs. In the lower area, two people were sitting upon a table. One male, another female. They simply turned their heads when a crash was heard, but was unfazed by it. "Gabriel overslept again, didn't he?" the male asked, turning back to face his sister. The woman giggled as she responded, "He probably couldn't sleep last night. Who can blame him?" "He's sure making a habit out of it though," the brother grumbled in response. The panicked boy ran towards the table, only slipping upon the floor and faceplanting the floor. The two looked at the boy, only to start laughing. "Sheesh Gabriel, you know there's a thing called an 'alarm.' It's on your clock," the woman mentioned as the boy got up from the floor. "Yeah yeah! I know Stephanie," Gabriel responded as he ran towards the fridge, pulling out a small bottle of drinkable yogurt. The brother shook his head, making the panicked teen pout. "You know those yogurts aren't going to fill you up," the male nagged, clearly reminding Gabriel. "But I'm going to be late if I don't Simon," the teen retorted as he rushed out the door without his shoes. "You forgot your shoes," the siblings said in unison, allowing Gabriel to slip on his shoes before looking at them with a sheepish grin. He got on a blue mountain bike and pedaled as fast as he can. "I'm going to be late! I'm going to be late!" he said to himself as he pedaled past traffic. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Before he knew it, Gabriel had arrived to his destination. He rushed inside, attendence card in hand. To his horror however, the teenager would have to go through a gauntlet of people in order to reach the kitchen. Gabriel glanced at the time. His face shaped to show the amount of horror that the teenager was feeling. "Shiiiiiit! It's almost nine! I'm going to be late!" he screamed in terror, which made the whole crowd of people to look at him. This made Gabriel sink his head in shame, embarrassed on what he had said. Just to make matters worse, a voice was heard. "What did I tell you about swearing?! Guess I need to use more soap!" Gabriel stood up straight, startled by the tone that the voice carried. The perpetrator was none other than a girl, who appeared to be around his age. She had a curvy body with dark brown hair that was styled into two low pigtails while some hair remained down. "Ah! I-I'm sorry Yuzu! I ju-" "Nevermind that Gigi! Phil needs help with the kitchen." the girl said, interrupting her stuttering friend. Gabriel nodded as he rushed towards the kitchen, punching his card into the machine and approached a middle-aged man who happened to have a big belly and a large beard to go with it. From a first impression, people felt intimidated from the guy. "Hey Phil. How's your day been?" the teenager asked, clearly not intimidated by the man in front of him. "Oh you know... same day, same jazz," the man responded, returning a smile to Gabriel. "Wanna help me make some pizzas?" "You took the words right out of my mouth," Gabriel responded eagerly as he washed his hands. The two made a variety of pizzas as they talked about their plans for the oncoming easter break. Gabriel stated that he would take Stephanie and Simon to a Karaoke bar and Phil mentioned on taking his kids to visit their grandmother.This came to an end when noon came however. At that time, Yuzu came into the kitchen. "Gigi, I got some deliveries for you," she informed, handing him the written orders. "On it!" he chimed as he grabbed the boxed pizzas and headed out. He reached an old blue hybrid and unlocked the door. He placed the boxes on the passenger's seat as he pressed the ignition button, starting the car. He scanned the list of orders and drove off to fufill them. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ A few hours had passed and a sigh had escaped Gabriel's lips. He had delievered three sets of orders, had lunch, and delivered two more sets of the delicious pie. He had one order left, then proceeded to check the time. ''Only a half an hour left. I guess this one's the last delivery... ''Gabriel thought to himself as he stopped in front of a small house. This house looked pretty run-down and the grass on the front yard was almost gone. It honestly looked like no one has been there in years, decades even. The teenager exited the vehicle and approached the front door, pizza box in his hands. As he neared the door, an ominous feeling came over Gabriel and forced him to stop. A cold sweat ran down the temple of his face as his legs started to shake. ''Why am I feeling like this? It's just a house, right? So what's stopping me? ''Gabriel thought again, battling the feeling of fear that was within him. The teenager took a deep breath and approached a door. Knocking his three knocks and waited. The door creaked, opening on its own. Thinking the building was only in destitute condition, Gabriel went inside. The interior was surprisingly well-kept and resembled a modern Japanese house. The tatami mats were placed at the enterance, but that was only the thing that decorated the area. He explored around the place for some time, with each step connecting to the creaking wood below him. Gabriel realized that no furniture could be seen in the entire area. "Hello! Anyone there?" Gabriel called, patience starting to thin out. He sat at the main room for sometime. After hearing no one, the teenager sighed as he placed the pizza on the floor. "I have to go now. Your pizza's on the floor. You really need furniture," Gabriel said informingly as he walked towards the exit. He slipped on his shoes and opened the door, only to be greeted with a bluish vortex. "Man I need to stop eating old pizza..." the teenager told himself as he closed the door. He shook his head and opened it again, greeted with the same thing. ''I must be dreaming, ''Gabriel thought to himself. He felt something pull him towards Category:GZero945 Category:Chrono Chronicles Category:GZero945 Category:Chrono Chronicles